


【鸣佐】绮梦（一发完）

by Lingfengwu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingfengwu/pseuds/Lingfengwu
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	【鸣佐】绮梦（一发完）

#时间为鼬和佐助兄弟战之后，鸣人做的一个梦。那时鸣人失去了自己的师父，错过了佐助。  
#分级：G。  
#略意识流。  
#6800字。

>>>>>>

“鸣人！快点！跟我来！”

谁？谁在说话？这个声音……好熟悉……鸣人艰难地打开眼皮，就像打开一扇沉重久远的大门，他甚至仿佛听到了悠长刺耳的吱呀声。好亮……鸣人被刺得闭上了眼睛，意识里浮现出光怪陆离的景象，大片大片的色块在眼前堆叠、挤压。鸣人缓缓地睁开眼，看到眼前的少年向自己伸出手。

暖黄的路灯温馨又静谧，几只飞蛾绕着它孜孜不倦地飞，偶尔在亮堂的地上投下几片斑驳漂浮的黑点。少年的影子被无限地拉长，与他的影子重叠在一起，纠缠、重合、融为一体、难以分离。

那只手，那只伸到自己面前的手，那么的小，那么的无力。它看起来如此的白皙，就像鸣人曾经透过饭店的透明橱窗见过的最昂贵的瓷盘，在倾泻的流光下散发着莹润的淡淡光泽。鸣人怀疑自己一旦握上去它就会无法挽回地破碎。

鸣人有些犹豫。他不敢，他恐惧，他怀疑，不安。就像你丢了一只最心爱的猫咪，当你找遍了家里的每一个角落，每一条街道，每一个房顶，依然没有找到它时，你听到了屋外头的异动。你不敢打开房门，因为你不知道回来的究竟是不是自己的猫咪。你踌躇、焦虑，任时间在你的身体里一分一秒地流逝，而外面的猫咪还在等着你。直到你听到了一声软糯的喵喵声。

鸣人顺着这只手的方向往上看，纯白色的短裤，纯蓝色的高领衫，木叶的护额，从中间分向两边的柔软刘海，以及后脑勺怎么也压不下去的炸毛黑发。那双黑溜溜的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着你，鸣人觉得就像水洗过后的葡萄，圆圆的，滑滑的，晶莹饱满，又凉又甜。佐助是12岁的佐助，鸣人是12岁的鸣人。

“快一点！要来不及了！”佐助开始催促他，右手在他面前晃了晃。鸣人又想到那只猫咪。当它催促你时，它不会对你露出尖牙和利爪，而是会绕着你转圈圈，在你裤脚上蹭来蹭去。佐助看起来很着急，他几乎要抛下鸣人自己走了。鸣人想也不想，一把握住佐助的手，在他的带领下飞快地奔跑起来。

风，凉凉的扑面而来，又瞬间被远远地甩在脑后。风在它的耳边呼啸。鸣人感受着身前的那股阻力，抓紧了佐助，不管不顾地向前奔跑。佐助的手好小，好热，那么的柔软。鸣人想永远把它抓在自己手中。他不知道佐助要带他去哪，但只要有佐助在，去哪里都行！佐助去哪，他就跟到哪。在疾速的奔跑下，他抛开了一切，感到无比的畅快。

四周如此的寂静。除了风，除了佐助，这广阔的天地间，再无一切。只有两个小小的身影，只有这无尽的夜色。

光，远处突然出现了光。亮黄色的，一片，一片，又一片。点亮了黑夜，冲破了寂静。人声，吵闹、喧嚣。这世界是如此的热闹！为什么这热闹如此遥远，为什么这热闹不属于他？

南贺川，古老的河流，静静地在木叶中流淌。河水波光粼粼，映着岸上的灯火。岸边停留着一些装饰漂亮的船只，河水中不时飘过一群美丽多彩的花灯。人，人群、热闹、灯火、笑声、绮丽，人们穿着艳丽的浴衣，观看多彩的花灯。纯黑色夜被染成五彩斑斓的万花筒，复杂而多变。流动的，活跃的，被注入了生命，热烈欢腾。而这一切的一切，都发生在对岸，遥远的对岸。

河水静静地流淌，一如往常。人间的欢欣于它而言不过是河底的一粒沙，它又怎会在意。两个人不停地跑啊跑，跑啊跑，直到跑到了空旷冷寂的河边，跑到这片热闹的对岸。

“佐助……”鸣人竟然一点都不觉得累。他转头看向佐助，佐助的神情在跃动的光线下明明灭灭，黑色的眼睛里映着绮丽纷杂的光。

“仔细看，鸣人。要开始了。”佐助径直在草地上坐了下来，鸣人也跟着坐下。他不想放开佐助，无论如何都不想。

起初是一声急促尖锐的长啸，接着是一束划破了黑夜的光亮，它径直地往上冲，鸣人看得清清楚楚，一条细弱的光线，在到达某一顶点后忽地炸开，所有人都听到了那声巨响，纷纷抬头，巨大的烟花嘭——地炸开，在夜空中开出一朵盛大、耀眼的花。像是一个预示，其它的花朵纷纷绽放，一个消失了，更多的又瞬间盛开。响声此起彼伏，沉寂的天空被彻底点亮。短暂、耀眼、斑斓、光亮，人们追崇烟花，为它欢呼喝彩。对岸的热闹瞬间达到了顶峰。

鸣人呆呆地看着这一切，恍惚中回想起上一次看到这种盛况的场景。那时候自己也是在这里看烟花，在河的对岸。烟花很美，他看得移不开眼。那时候自己的身边好像也有一个人，是谁呢……鸣人转过头，一眼就在绚烂的天空下看到了佐助的侧脸。他闭着眼睛，睫毛脆弱地轻颤，安静得简直不像他。佐助低着头，双手合紧，小小的身体紧挨着鸣人，安宁又美好。鸣人隐约知道这种行为，他是在许愿。可是烟花真的能实现愿望吗？

烟花还在高空中热烈地燃烧。佐助缓缓地睁开了眼，脸上是快乐的神情。佐助他，也喜欢烟花吗？

“你许了什么愿？”鸣人问他。佐助的愿望是什么？会跟他有关吗？鸣人觉得可能性很小。

“你说呢？”佐助微笑着看他，似是在戏弄他，又似是在暗示什么。鸣人的心忽地没由来的一跳，不明白这片刻的心动是什么含义。

“你也许一个愿望吧。”佐助的眼睛看着他，一小片黑色中映着漫天的星辰。“如果你所有的愿望中只有一个能实现，那么你会许哪一个？”

鸣人这才意识到原来天空中还有星星。烟花与星星，哪个更加耀眼？烟花会消逝，星星却永远不变。星空还是那片星空，人……

“我希望，”鸣人学着佐助的样子闭上眼睛，在心里默念：我希望我身边的人能够平平安安，我思念的人能够回来。

“许好了吗？”佐助轻声问他，语气温柔。

“嗯。”鸣人睁开眼睛，静静地看向佐助。

佐助……

总觉得好像有哪里不对。他是不是曾经在这里许过愿望呢？而且还是和佐助一起。他曾和佐助一起在河对岸看过烟花，一起许过愿望。对岸很热闹，两个孤独的孩子在这里偶然碰上。该说是偶然吗？毕竟除了他们不会再有人远离人群跑到这里了。那个时候，他许了什么愿望呢？得到大家的认同，还是……成为火影？

“那么，”佐助轻轻地开口。他突然发现佐助是那么地好看，他竟不自觉地看呆了。佐助的声音忽地染上了寒霜，冷冰冰地没有任何感情。“那么，你能给我看看你的螺旋丸吗？我想知道你现在究竟强到什么程度了。”

什么！

鸣人心里猛然一惊！不，他现在还不会螺旋丸，他要到好色仙人回到木叶才——不，现在，现在究竟是什么时候？他明明已经……已经学会了。他明明已经16岁了，佐助他……他不在自己身边，好色仙人他……不，不！这一切，这一切都没有发生！他明明才12岁，佐助就在他的身边……佐助，佐助……佐助去哪里了？佐助！

“佐助！”鸣人惊惧地大吼着，他的身边哪里还有佐助的身影！烟花还在绽放，似乎永远也不停歇。他的叫喊声被烟火声覆盖、吞噬，任谁也无法听到。不！不！佐助，他要去找佐助！鸣人猛地起身，又猛地跪倒在地，周遭的一切开始旋转、扭曲，天空陷落，大地崩塌，烟花的巨响“嘭——”“嘭——”地一声又一声，碎成无数的裂片，如七彩的火雨般坠向大地！鸣人目眦欲裂，忽地什么都听不到，耳边出现一阵长长的耳鸣，脑袋嗡鸣，一片空白。

声音……水的声音……巨响……轰鸣……水……潮湿……石头……瀑布……瀑布……瀑布？

鸣人抬起头，发现自己不知何时到达了终结谷。终结谷之下，瀑布的轰鸣冲击着他的耳膜，鸣人的耳鸣还没有消失，以至于让他出现了幻听。

不！不是幻听！鸣人连忙起身，转头一看，千鸟！佐助的手中凝聚着青蓝色的查克拉，千鸟，他想要攻击自己！

不！为什么会这样？为什么？他不该和佐助对战的，他们明明是——不，已经不是同伴了……佐助，佐助他离开了……佐助，为什么？他是真的想要杀死自己，而自己……自己……

不，螺旋丸！什么时候？他不能！不能用它对着佐助！他怎么会想要攻击佐助！佐助明明是他最不想伤害，最想要保护的人！佐助，佐助……

不，快停下！停下！他控制不了自己，千鸟，螺旋丸，一触即发！

“鸣人……”佐助在他眼前，美丽异常的黑色眼睛里流下一滴清泪，滴到鸣人的右手上。他的手，他的手穿过佐助的胸膛，佐助他……他……他伤害了佐助！

不！为什么……为什么……他明明不想……不想……

鸣人双目通红，眼睛那里疼得要命。心……他的心还会有感觉吗？鸣人跪坐在地上，接着倒下了的佐助，把他紧紧地拥在怀里。佐助咳出一口鲜红的血液，染红了他苍白的双唇。

“我……”佐助轻轻开口，他想要说什么……他想要说什么？鸣人凑近了他，仔细听佐助的话。

“我怎么知道，是身体自己动起来的……”

什——！鸣人低头一看，发现这时的佐助不知何时身上竟然插满了千本，浑身浴血，遍体鳞伤。波之国！

“为、为什么啊——！”鸣人大吼着。你不是，不是还要复仇吗？为什么要为了我去死？为什么！鸣人发现佐助的眼角流了一滴小小的眼泪，原来这家伙也是会哭的吗？鸣人的眼睛湿润了起来，有什么……什么液体……

鸣人感到一阵头晕目眩，脑袋里一阵嗡鸣。再睁眼时，发现四周不知何时下起了雨，冰冷无情的大雨。佐助的脸就在他的上方，双眼无神地睁着，湿润的头发紧贴着自己的脸，雨水从他的脸上落到自己的脸上。落到他眼睛里的雨，几乎模糊了他的视线。佐助走了，他一个人走了……鸣人慌忙去追，却怎么也追不上。佐助的背影是那么地遥远，好远好远……

恍惚间，他又追到了那条河，小小的佐助一个人坐在下面的栈桥上，而小小的鸣人在高处走着。两个小孩子目光对视，连忙转过头去。去跟他打招呼呀！鸣人在心里焦急。然而小鸣人什么都没说，继续往前走了。

忍者学校，两个人又在打架。老师让他们结和解之印，结果两个人又打了起来。为什么不结印？为什么不拥抱他？

波之国也是，中忍考试也是，明明佐助就在自己的身边，自己却每次都保护不了他。反而还要让佐助不惜性命保护自己。为什么，为什么他不能更强一些？为什么他无法带回佐助！

雨，笼罩着整个世界，浇不灭黑色的火焰。当鸣人到达的时候，还是晚了一步。佐助他，再次在自己眼前消失了……走了……错过了……

佐助他赢了，他打败了他的哥哥，他复仇成功了。可佐助还是不会回来，他肯定不会自己回来的。为什么……为什么我什么都做不到……为什么我始终无法到达你的身边！

佐助！

“鸣人……”废墟中忽然传来微弱的叫喊，声音虚弱得几乎听不见。鸣人的心猛地一跳，连忙循着声音找过去。

“鸣人……救我……”

佐助！是佐助！佐助的查克拉尽失，身上到处都是伤，他快要坚持不下去了，他在叫自己！面具男没有带走他！

“佐助！”

鸣人连忙跑到佐助身边，小心翼翼地抱起他。佐助……千万不要有事……不要再离开我了……我终于……！

耀眼夺目的千鸟忽地穿透自己的胸口，佐助他，还是要杀了自己……

无力感瞬间席卷全身，鸣人什么都没做，只是紧紧地抱住了佐助。佐助……不要再……离开……我了……

“鸣人，快点。要走了。”

什——？脑海里一片混沌。我……还没死？鸣人缓缓地睁开眼睛，发现佐助就站在自己面前，向自己伸出手。

佐助，他还好好的，身上干干净净，是三年后鸣人第一次见他的那身，纯白衣衫，衣袂飘飘，名剑傍身，仙得不似人间之人，冷得好似那遥远明月，没有一丝丝鲜活的气息。

风轻轻吹动着佐助脸边的两缕头发。他前面的头发永远都那么柔软，风一吹就会像跳舞一样飘起来，鸣人以前每次见了都想摸一摸。佐助他长得愈发好看了。小时候还酷酷的，拽拽的，被所有女生喜欢。现在看来反而愈发地清冷、美丽，容颜姣好， 竟然比他见过的最好看的女孩子还要好看。只是这脸却是那么的冷，没有任何表情。就像一尊美丽的雕塑，只能供人远远地观看。不会说话，不会笑，不会生气，没有任何情绪。

“你不走我就先走了。”佐助说着就要收回手，宽大的袖口随着他的动作轻轻摆动。

“走走走！你去哪我就去哪！”鸣人抓住佐助的手，将它紧紧握住。还是那么的软，却凉凉的，怎么也捂不热。

两个人在天地间慢悠悠地走，沉默着。佐助无论什么时候都那么优雅，连走路都是，看起来好看得很，怎么都看不腻。鸣人紧紧地握住他，希望时间能为他停留。鸣人跟着他，看着他。鸣人愿意为他去任何地方。可佐助却从不肯为他留下。

“到了。”佐助淡淡地开口，停了下来。鸣人这才发现这里正是南贺川旁，他们小时候一起看烟花的地方。黑暗的夜空中没有烟花，却有满天的繁星。无论人世怎样变化，星空还是那片星空。

佐助不发一言，自顾自地躺了下来。纯白色的衣衫沾了泥土灰尘他也毫不在意，仰着头看天上的星空。鸣人看着他，在他身边静静地躺下。无论身在何处，人们看到的星空都是同一片星空吧。只是星星并不会传达思念。思念只能当面传达。

泥土、青草、河流、风、星空。佐助。这样也好，忘掉一切烦恼，一切悲伤，什么都不去想，就这样逃避着一切。可事实就是事实。虚幻给人安宁，却无法抚慰伤痛。

“你的心……”一旁的佐助忽地转过身来，半瘫软在他的怀里。他的脑袋搁在自己胸口上，一只手轻轻地抚上鸣人那颗跳动的心脏，“在痛吗？”

鸣人一愣，心跳顿时更加沉闷，一抽一抽地疼。从来没有人问过他心是否会痛。他是漩涡鸣人，是一个人，不是什么妖狐。他的心是活的，是热的，会流血，会受伤，不是钢铁，不是石头。他怎么不会痛呢？任何人都会心痛。

“啊……”鸣人模棱两可地回答。

很奇怪……佐助为什么会这样问他？他知道自己的心吗？

佐助忽然抬起头，头发蹭得鸣人下巴痒乎乎的。很奇怪，佐助在他的怀里，他们什么时候这么亲密过？佐助不是会这么依赖别人的人。还是说即使是佐助也有脆弱的一面？他也渴望别人的关怀吗？而那个人，除了自己……

“那为什么不忘掉呢？”佐助淡淡地说道，黑溜溜的眼睛一眨不眨地看着他。鸣人低着头与他对视，心跳得更加厉害。

忘掉……是什么意思？

“忘掉所有的痛苦，忘掉所有令你难过的事情。别再来追着我了，好好地去执着于你的火影梦不好吗？为什么总是想带我回来呢？我们的路是不同的，你难道不知道吗？别再想着我了，不会有结果的。忘了我吧，鸣人。忘记我。迟早有一天我们还会对上，我希望到时候我们都不要手下留情……”

佐助的声音如魔咒般回荡在鸣人的耳边。他仿佛什么都听不到，感觉不到，脑海里只有佐助说的话。忘掉……忘掉佐助……忘掉悲伤……这样心就不会痛了吗？如果连他都忘了，那他的归宿又在哪里呢？悲伤是可以忘记的吗？如果真是那样，鸣人也不会直到现在都无法消除那些痛苦了……发生过的事情不会改变，也许只有时间能够淡化。但绝对不是忘记！

鸣人忽地转过身，将佐助压在身下，感觉身上燃烧着一股愤怒的火。佐助他，怎么能够这样！

“你休想叫我放弃！”鸣人一拳砸向地面，佐助动也不动，双眼无神地睁着，不知看向何处。“我是绝对不会放弃你的，佐助。我只有你了，只有你了……你也要永远地离开我吗？为什么你始终不肯回来……如果没有你，你让我怎么样？我做一切都没有意义！无论实力还是火影，我都不能没有你。你究竟明不明白！”

泪水，缓缓地滴落，滴落在佐助白皙的脸上。他在流泪，是他在流泪吗？还是……眼前的一切突然像镜子一样分裂成无数个碎片，碎裂、扭曲，最终消失殆尽。

“佐助？你怎么哭了？”鸣人抚摸上佐助的脸，果然触摸到一片温热。

这次是在终结谷，天空中下着灰暗的雨水，16岁的佐助与16岁的鸣人，彼此面对着面。若不是那片温热，泪水藏在雨水中，又怎会被人发现？

“我很痛苦……”佐助轻轻地说道，语气里的悲伤怎么也藏不住。他的眼神几乎让鸣人心碎。

鸣人一把抱住了佐助，将他紧紧地抱在自己怀里。佐助的身体是温热的，心是跳着的。佐助就在他的怀里。

“别担心，有我在。”鸣人低沉着声音，努力平复自己的情绪。佐助需要他。“我一直都在这里，佐助。尽管我不在你的身边，尽管我还无法完全理解你。但我会和你一起承担。你的痛苦就是我的痛苦，你的欢乐就是我的欢乐。我一直在牵念着你，我永远都会是你的归宿。无论你经历了什么，我都在，我的心和你的心是紧紧联系在一起的。你也会为我这样吗？”

佐助抬起头，看着他，轻轻地点了点头。鸣人轻轻地笑了出来。他就知道。

“可是我不知道该怎么办了……”佐助又说，声音里带着小小的哭腔。

“那就再想一想。”鸣人温柔地说道，更加搂紧了佐助。“无论如何都能再继续走下去的。我们总是会失去，得到、失去，人生就是这样的反反复复。只有还有希望，就不能放弃。只要还活着，就不会忘记。只要还能战斗，无论如何都要坚持到最后一刻！还有更多的战斗等着我们，怎么能停在这一刻啊我说！”

眼睛，湿润了起来。是雨水吗？鸣人伸手摸了摸，触及到一片温热。看来这次是真的醒了。鸣人抬头看向窗外的天空，漫天的繁星铺满了整个夜幕，与梦里的星空并无差别。

佐助，你当真是好狠的心。可我说过了要把你带回来的，无论如何都绝对不会放弃！

END.

#佐助在去找鼬决斗的路上遇到了鸣人的影分身，漫画里是直接一个千鸟打没了，鸣人一见他就喊他的名字，都没反应过来。这篇里的设定是佐助在那一瞬间给他下了个幻术暗示，让他忘掉自己，别再追逐自己什么的。当然他的幻术失败了，鸣人醒来后也察觉到了。你问九尾为什么不帮他，因为九尾也喜欢看热闹。

#鸣人的这个梦既有真实的记忆也有他的幻想。看烟花那里就是真实发生过的事情。当时的愿望是：希望佐助能永远陪在我的身边。因为那时候鸣人就佐助一个朋友，两人巧合之下一起在河边相遇，一起看烟花，一起许愿望。烟花很美，鸣人记得很深。

#除了让鸣人别再追逐自己，佐助的这个幻术也有抚慰伤痛的暗示。那时候他还无法预料未来的事情。你要问他为什么，就当他闲着无聊吧。毕竟决斗将近，他自己的心也不安宁。

#这个梦的立场其实是很微妙的，很多情绪和问题都是鸣人的，但是在鸣人的梦里就转接到了佐助的身上。就好比你很痛苦，你想问为什么。这时你做了一个梦。梦里的另一个人对你说他很痛苦，他问你为什么。于是你安慰他，劝解他。但其实是你自己在安慰你自己。


End file.
